Payback is a Bitch Christian Grey
by Sexybitch30
Summary: Christian and Ana are married for one year, but Christian met a woman who made him fall out of love with Ana. Ana discovered Christian's infidelity, but instead of divorcing or crying over him she wanted to fight for him an hurt him as well as the people involved. now she is back and she is not the same vulnerable woman anymore, she will stop at nothing even Mr Grey will bow down.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Ana's POV

Christian and I have been married for a year now, I'm the president of Grey Publishing and he's...well he's the CEO that will never change. I know my husband well before I married him, so I know when something is wrong.

It started summer this year, he got home from his business trip in Mexico. I did not come with him. He was just so cold and distant.

One time I tried to ask him if we have a problem and he just snapped at me and said, "you! You Ana you are my problem! Fuck why do you have to come to my life so early. Why?! Why?!"

After that I just ran to our bedroom, I grabbed my suitcase and started packing. I cried as I do, I can barely see the stuff I'm packing. When I got out of the closet Christian came in his eyes widened and comes up to me.

"No ana." He whispered.

I sniffles and wipe my tears away. "I'm going to be at Kate's" I tried to get passed him but he blocked my way. His Grey eyes frightened and determined at the same time.

"Ana...I'm sorry I was just...it's work it's giving me a hard time."

"You have no right to say that to me Christian. I'm your wife, so what now? One problem at work you're going to snap at me? And even though you have no right to ask me why I have come into your life. You are the one who pursued me. You are the one who asked me to marry you." I looked at him as tears keeps coming.

"Ana I'm sorry. I'm really sorry I regret what I said. Please baby forgive me." He hugged me tight not wanting to let go of me. I didn't hug him I tightened my hold on my suit case.

"Let me go Christian. I need space."

He burried his face on my neck. "No please Ana I'm sorry."

He kept on saying sorry until I decided to stay. I never talk, look or touch him that night. When we went to bed I kept my back on him but he wrapped his arms around me.

Few days passed and all I do is sleep, work and eat. Until he booked us a flight to London, I forgave him there and everything went back to normal.

As promised he never snapped at me again, but he became distant, kind but distant.

So I decided to make a move. I withdraw a sum of money on my account not Christian's, I saw an Investigator on line, of course I used Hannah's laptop because Christian will be able to see my browsing history.

Around noon I told sawyer I am meeting an author so he stayed outside the diner and waited.

"I am Henry Callum. Being a private investigator has been my job for seven years now." He said. He followed my instruction when I called him on phone. I told him to dress nice and bring fake manuscripts for sure sawyer will look at his brief case.

I nodded. "Nice to meet you." I pulled out Christian's picture. "This is my husband, Christian Grey. The details you need to know about him are in that paper. This is his Bodyguard, Jason Taylor. Both of them are very smart so you need to be careful."

He took the photos and papers from me. "I usually investigate on drug dealers and stuff... Not husbands, but I can do this."

I smiled a little. "Of course you can. You investigate on extreme stuff. This isn't."

"I have full schedule by next week so I won't be able to do this job for long, but I can assure you in two days you will have what you are looking for. You need to pay me half of my price now and pay the rest later." He explained.

I nodded. "How much?"

"$5000"

I counted money from my purse and handed it to him. We said our goodbyes after that.

Christian's POV.

Two weeks later.

I sat on my study, Sawyer said Ana has been weird at work, so I went home early to talk to her. Things might not be going on good between us but she's still my wife and I care about her.

She comes in my study Taylor behind her. She looks her usual self, her hair is down, wearing jeans, hoodies and sneakers.

"Ana have a sit." She took a sit and look at me with a straight face.

I frowned. Something is not right. "Ana I heard that you were unhappy at work. Baby why didn't you tell me."

She raised an eyebrow and straightened her shoulders. "I don't like my job. I hate it. I hate what I do. It's boring Christian. I don't wanna read books anymore."

I was taken back at what she said. "What do you want to do then?"

"I want to study again." She simply said.

I nodded. "Okay. Do you have school you want to study?"

"Yes. It's a boarding school."

I frowned at her. "Ana why do you want a boarding school when you have a home here? It's not that I mind the expense but I want you to be reasonable."

She sits back relaxed and a smile played on her lips. "Who said in going to study here in Seattle? I saw this school in France, Versailles."

"France? Ana what the hell, what brought this on?! No. The answer is no Ana."

Her face slowly turned red, she told up angrily and cried. "That's what you always tell me! NO! Ana don't do this Ana don't do that. I have no freedom Christian. When I'm not working to the job I hate I am stucked up to this tower! I hate what I do! Now give me what I want before I start hating being married to you!" She screeched at me and head out slamming the door.

I bilked and just stared at the space where she was standing. Did she just said that?

I called Quinn after that.

"Well let her go Christian, come to think of it we'll have more time together." She told me.

I sighed and run my fingers through my hair. "I know sweetheart but something is not right. One, And never gets mad like that and two she never hate reading books."

"People and their interests change Christian. Look at you, you use to love her but now it's me you love. Just let her go. For sure in a few months she will miss you and come home."

After my conversation with Quinn, I head to the bedroom and found Ana on the bed sitting her arms crossed.

"Okay. Fine, do what you want, go study in France. But you need to update me everyday. I'm giving you your freedom, no bodyguards or whatsoever. But call me everyday and everynight."

Her eyes light up and jumped on me. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!"

A week later...

I drove Ana to the airport, my family and late are there. They made their goodbyes. She walked to me and took her hand bag.

"Remember what I said?" I asked her. I talked to her last night about my rules.

"Yes sir." She rolled her eyes. But then smiled at me. "Thank you" she lightly press her lips to me. I closed my eyes. This is strange, why do I feel something is wrong. This is what I want right? So no one will get between me and Quinn.

She walked away and I watch her. She looked back at me and I have the feeling this is the last time I'm going to see her. No I'm just paranoid cause this is the first time she will go without security.

Goodbye Anastasia.


	2. Chapter 2

As I sit on the plane, of course Christian booked me on first class.

I stared at the pictures Henry gave me. The first time I saw this pictures I almost passed out.

Christian getting into the SUV with woman elegantly dressed, she's a brunette. The second picture: two of them getting into a hotel. The following pictures were caught to what I think a building across the hotel Christian got in with that woman. There in the pictures Christian and the woman having a passionate moment. Like how he used to do with me.

This is the last time I am going to cry in these photos. France will change me. Or at least I will change myself.

At first I thought of confronting Christian slap him and ask for divorce but after a strong liquor I realized, why do I have to be the one to suffer when I did not wrong? Christian and that Bitch were wrong. I'm a victim. They took advantage of my ignorance. Wait till they get a load of me.

First month of studying fine arts, I get to meet different people, I have to gay friends, Marko and Kian, and a sexpert Gianna. I actually forgot about Kate, I don't know...I saw her in the pictures when Christian and the woman had dinner with the Greys. She should have told me! But Gianna said I should judge Kate yet, Elliot might have told her not to tell me. But still...

The following months I call Christian once a week sometimes not, that cheater didn't even bother to visit me.

On my birthday my friends and I decided to go to Sweden, Kian had a manor there. First thing they did was make over on me. It's very effective, back then I use to attract some guys that made Christian really angry...but now whenver I walk people will stare at me. I don't if it's my new look or the confidence I have.

Six months of studying fine arts and dermatology I dropped out. Kian and Marko knows my story very well, they said that I should get back to them and they will help me all the way.

They let me borrow money to start my business called, _Dark Transition_. They trained me, and took out the Ana Steele Grey bone in my body. To them I'm only Anastasia.

For just a month Dark Transition is a success in Versailles, Mark and Kian are a bored rich gay couple who wanted my drama in their life, so, they will pose as my board of executive in this business, Gianna want nothing to do with it but she trained me how to be confident, elegant, how to be a seductress.

Now I'm back in America. And ready to face the people who hurt me.

Christian's POV.

After the meeting I stayed behind in the conference and gave Quinn a call. She's coming home from Hawaii after spending her anniversary with her loser husband.

"Yes sweetheart I promise to pick you up at the airport tonight. I love you too." I hang up and walk my way to my office.

I stopped closing the door as I see the person in my office.

There in my desk sitting Anastasia. She's changed, her hair is lighter in color, shorter and has that sexy bangs, she's has a dark sexy make up that make angelic face devious. She wore a skirt that ends on her mid thigh a white blouse under her black blazer and that killer heels she's wearing...damn she's so hot right now.

"Ana..." I managed to say and walk slowly toward her sinking her sight in.

Her lips quirked, a new kind of smile she acquired and it's sexy. "Hi Husband." and I lose it.

I walked up her, grabbed her face and slams my lips to her kissing roughly and torridly. Pushing my tongue on her seem to be eager mouth. She moaned in the kiss that made my cock throbbed in my pants.

I take her blazer off, pulled down her blouse to reveal her breasts and hell they got bigger too. I massaged them as she unzip my pants. She grins at me when my length springs free on her hand.

I spread her knees apart, moved her lacy panties aside and slammed into her she let out a scream. Damn she's tight, I forgot it's been so long since I fucked her so slamming into her must've hurt her but I don't care. Damn I need her right now.

I pounded into her tight hole so much and so fast she kept screaming, she laid back on my desk . I watch as her tits bounce at every thrusts.

"Oh fuck Christian! More I want more!" I hold on to her hips and makes her move with me. I groan out loud as starts coming into her.

"Fuck Ana!" I shouted and burried my face to her neck. "I miss you so much."

"You should've visited me." She muttered. I didn't answer and kept my head in her chest.

A/N

im sorry for my writting mistakes, I'm using my iphone so can I just say ''DAMN AUTO CORRECT.'' Thank you for the Reviews keep it up and I'll do my best to update two-three chapters a day. so don't forget to Favement *Favorite and comment* oh and also Follow. thank you. I love CG and Ana as much as you do guys and this was just an Idea. im so tired of cheesy stories and Im-in-the-moment-kind-of-story.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3  
Ana's POV

After with the unplanned fuck in his office, Christian took me home, he ignored Andrea when she reminded him about the 3 o'clock meeting.

At the SUV he couldn't get his hands off me and when we reached Escala, he fucked me on the couch, on the bed in the shower and to the bed again.

I fell asleep after that and woke up with him kissing the back of my neck

"Hmm...more?" I asked tiredly.

"Uh-huh." Was all he said .

I turned to face him and he smiled at me. "I have to go back to France tomorrow."

He frowned. "What for."

"I just started a business there Christian."

He blinked. "Bu...business?" My subconscious smirked. Yes Grey, I can also do what you do.

I nodded. "Yes. My classmates who are also my friends decided to start a business and it's going good. That's why I have to go back quickly."

"No Ana. I just got you back I'm not letting you out if my sight again."

"No your face Christian." I get off the bed naked. "You want me to stay?"

He nodded his eyes on my body.

"Fund my business transfer here." I demanded. And he just nodded.

"Okay. Sure, just stay."

I smiled. "I see you friend missed me" I looked at his erection and grabbed a hold of it. He groaned.

This is just a start of your down fall Christian Grey.

Christian's POV

Ana is Amazing. She has always been so beautiful, but now? I don't know something about her, something about her is making me crazy. Is it her new look? The sexiness that was barely there before but now it's up in the air?

After our FUCKATHON she excused herself to her so called business associates. I don't know anything about her business yet but I sure will spend millions just to make her stay.

My phone buzzed.

Quinn: where the fuck are you? I've been waiting for an hour now.

Oh shit I totally forgot about Quinn. I was suppose to pick her up.

I grabbed my boxers and my pants as I put them on Ana burst through the door.

"Going somewhere Mr. Grey?" She asked seductively. I licked my lips as I look at her. She's wearing my white office shirt. Buttoned half way down so it reveal provocative cleavage.

I cleared my throat. I can't stay, Quinn's gonna have my balls. "Yes. Babe I'll just go grab something from the office."

She walked slowly toward me unbuttoning the shirt. "Taylor can get you for that."

"I...uh..." Damn how can I lose control like this? Ana is making me so hot right now and we did for six times this whole afternoon. "I wanna give Taylor a break."

She looked up at me with a pair of big blue eyes, the look she gave me when we first had sex, when I first tried vanilla. It's taking me back to those days. Those beautiful eyes are reminding me who this woman is. She grabs my hand and place it on the apex of her thighs. She hooked up a leg on my waits.

"I need my husband right now." She whispered kissing my chest. "Stay." I closed my eyes and gave into her.

Ana's POV

It's midnight and I'm watching Christian sleep. After dinner we did it again. I'm exhausted and so was he.

He is so beautiful. He look so lost when he sleeps. So innocent. But this man betrayed me. He hurt me when he sworn he wouldn't.

I knew it was that misstress bitch who messaged him earlier but then I could make him stay. For sure that woman will put up a fight with my husband and he will not know what to do because he chose to be with his wife.

I lay my head on his chest and sleep.

Next day I woke up and get ready. I put on a sexy mini black dress, silver jacket and pumps. My make up the usual dark.

I head out to the main room and found Christian eating at the breakfast bar in his suit. He looked pissed as he looked at his phone.

When he looked up at me he smiled. "Good morning Mrs. Grey."

I smiled and give him a kiss. "Morning, it's been a long time since I've been called that."

He looked at me seriously. "Why? They don't call you by surname in boarding school?"

I sat on his lap and drink Orange Juice from his glass. "At school the teachers calls me Grey, but my guy friends doesn't like it. So they call me, Ana, Tash,Tas, or just Anastasia."

I can see the alarm in his eyes. "What? There are guys in your boarding school and they don't know you're married? You are not going back there." He said his voice not to be argued. Normally I will be scared but right now I find it funny.

Yes Grey, get crazy. I'll give you crazy.

Christian went to work after breakfast and I stayed home. I called an old friend.

"Hello?" He answered in his deep voice.

"Hello Henry, this is Ana. How do you like working for me again?"

The next day I met up with Henry, I told him about the plan. He'll continue investigating while posing as my employee.

He's like Christian's Welch. And Henry is too damn good at what he do. He's the only man I met who doesn't like relationship, he barely smiles at me and the job is the only thing interests him.

I received a message from Christian.

*Dinner at my parents later. Kate will be there. Love you.*

Okay show time then.

A/N

OK THE NEXT CHAPTER WILL SHOW YOU WHAT IS GOING ON WITH KATE, ANA AND THE GREYS. SO CHILLAX AND READ.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I dress nicely and head to the Grey's with Christian.

I hold on Christian's arm as we strolled in. Kate hugged me as soon as she saw me.

"Oh my god Ana! I've missed you so much, you didn't call or text. And wow Ana, you look...you look sophisticated!" She gushed.

I gave a small smile."thanks Kate." She frowned at my response.

I didn't even go to hug Carrick and Grace like I usually do.

"Good evening Grace and Carrick " I greeted them. They looked at me weirdly and frowned.

The dinner went on. I never spoken a word, I just listened to them and Christian's crap about his business.

I excused myself to make a call but in truth I just want an air to breathe.

Someone grabbed my arm. It's Kate.

"Ana what the hell is wrong with you? You changed since you went to France. I don't mind the look I love it but they way you treated me and Grace and Carrick? Who are you and where is my bestfriend?" Tears are now running down her face.

I wanted to cry too, I miss Kate. But no, I will stand my ground.

"You dare ask me that? Huh? Traitor."

Her eyes widened. "What? What did you just call me?"

"Traitor Kate that's what you are."

"How? Ana I never did anything to offend you I never told anyone about how you and Christian started."

"No Kate. It's not about that. My husband is having an affair and you and the Greys welcomed her with open arms."

She gaped at me. I gave her a moment to recover. "Ana...I don't know what you are talking about."

I chuckled and showed the picture on my phone. In the picture it shows that bitch's being hugged by Elliot, Kate smilling and Christian behind her. Grace at the foyer to meet them.

"Oh no. Ana that's Quinn Halden. Elliot's classmate/ ex girlfriend from college. I didn't like her at first but she showed no interest on my man so...and she's not having an affair with Christian. She's an OB Gyn, and Mia needed to be checked... So you misunderstood every thing Ana."

I blinked away my tears. "I may have misunderstood you and the Greys but not Christian." I bit my lip and showed her the next picture of Christian and that Quinn.

"The bastard!" Kate cursed she balled her fist. "I don't care if he's Elliot's brother or he sue me he's gonna get what he deserve." She's about to head back to the house but I stopped her.

I hugged her and sobbed. "Kate please...don't...don't ruin this for me. I have a plan it's not yet time."

"What do you mean you have plan?" She looks at me at arms length.

"I want revenge Kate. Not that kind you are thinking. I just want a satisfaction. I don't want them to seem me as weak because they hurt me. I want them to regret what they did to me."

She searched my eyes and after a minute she nodded. "No matter what I am always here. Come on lets go back. Oh wait remember. Carrick, Grace and Elliot has not thing to do with that affair."

I nodded and head to the bathroom, after I re touch my make up I joined them in the living room.

I smiled at Grace, and she smiled at me. "Are you okay Ana? You seem off."

I gave her a hug. "Yes, I'm just tired and dizzy that's all. We should hang out this week before I get busy again."

She kissed both of my cheek. "Of course Darling. Christian take your wife home she needs rest."

We said our good byes and head home. I'm having an head ache, all the revelation is just too much for me to handle right now.

I know Christian wanted to have some fun but I really need to sleep, besides I'll fuck him when I want to not when he wants to.

Christian's POV

Ana fell asleep after we went to our parents. I didn't wanna leave her cause she doesn't look well, she looked pained and pale.

I head straight to the hotel I am meeting Quinn.

When I opened the door she slapped me heart.

"So you were with your wife huh? Did you fuck her? Tell me did you fuck her Christian?" Her green eyes are blazing like she wanted to kill me.

"Yes Quinn I have the right she's my wife."

She hits me again and I lose it, I grabbed her wrists and slam her to the wall. "You said you don't love her anymore you said only me."

"I still love you Quinn. But my wife is here and I need to be by her side or she will suspect." I lied to her. I still love Ana.

She sniffled. "So...you are not braking up with me?"

"No I'm not. I have to go back though Ana will wake up soon ."

She grabbed my face and kisses me we fall to the bed and I don't wanna recall what happened next.

When I got home passed 12 mn I showered and for the first time I regret spending time with Quinn. I am so confused, I chose this. I love Quinn but I can't let my wife go I just can't. I can't leave Quinn cause I fell in love with she but without Ana I cannot breathe.

-

A/N

On the next chapter Christian will tell is how he met Quinn and why did he love her. And No Quinn is not a gold digger she's rich as well. Ana is just sexy mad lol. Haters gonna hate, if you don't like this story then don't read it.

No again, Ana did not divorce Christian, why? Cause she's Effin in  
love and mad with Christian so she's gonna take advantage of him and get what is hers. Do you want Leila. Mrs. Robinson's in this story or not? Cause I'm planning to put then here but I don't want them to be the bad guys just the background.

Thanks for reading. Don't forget to follow and FAVEMENT. (Favorite and comment)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Christian's POV: meeting Quinn

I am waiting at the hospital's lobby for my mom. I promise her I will treat her to lunch one of these days.

It's good though, because Ana and I have been fighting a lot lately.

She got mad when I didn't allow her to go to a party in Portland with her College friends, that includes Kate and Jose. With Kate I don't mine but with Jose?

I told her we will have our own party. Then one time she was in her study and I was in the living room reading, I heard the door slammed shut and next thing I knew she threw her laptop at me.

It was because of Elena Lincoln. She messaged me about borrowing some money because she wanted to start a new and bigger business and I replied 'sure I'll just send the money in your account so Ana would nt know' first mistake was keeping it from Ana, the second mistake was using her Laptop that time and forgot to log out.

This became a huge fight between us and until now I am being ignored by Mrs. Grey, it's just so tiring already! I love her, she's stubborn but I love that about her but it's just getting annoying.

We haven't had sex since Elena incident. So yeah I am in a pissed off state right now.

I was disconnected from my over thinking on how I wanted to have sex with my wife right now, with a Brunette woman who sat beside me.

She has a fair skin, Caramel hair and elegantly pinned up. Her eyes are green they are pretty. She's tall. She's elegant. She's like my mom, Grace.

I cleared my throat. "Excuse me, are you a doctor here?" I asked , I don't even know why I chose to ask that.

She smiled her perfect teeth smile. "Oh yes, I am the Gynecologist here because Doctor Greene was transferred to Detroit."

"Oh...I see...and you are?" For the first time since Elena this is the first time I feel a little intimidated by a person and it's quite exciting.

"Quinn Halden." She said smiling. She's really pretty, and she really reminds me of my mom. If I was a kid and I am in the right state of mind than my fucked up abused one, I'll probably say I will marry someone like my mom. My ideal woman is like my mom.

Shit! What are you thinking Grey? You love Ana! Ana is your wife! My head screamed at me.

"Oh there you are." My mom said, I stood up and give her a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh so you are Christian grey? Or Eliiot Grey?" Quinn interrupted us she smiled at my mom. "I didn't know he's your son.

"Christian Grey." My mom answered her. "Darling this is Dr. Halden, I think you know his husband, Samuel Halden? He's a real estate."

Oh that goody goody boring Halden? Oh yes I know him. He's not bad it's just that he bore me. He's like focus on business and like wanted to have world piece by campaigning not to show war and fighting on tv. He even pays hundred of thousands yearly to make the campaign work and for 5 years he has twenty members. Ana once told me she wanted to join and I just laughed at her.

I nodded at them. "Oh yes I know him. Mom lets go?"

We headed to an Italian Restaurant we talked about stuff. Ana. My mom really loves Ana, I do too but I'm really pissed at her right now. I thought of Halden.

My phone buzzed. And I answered it.

"Grey."

"Sir this is Luke Sawyer I am driving to the hospital right now."

I sat up, my skull prickled. "What happened?"

"She slipped on the stairs. There's blood sir but she didn't hit her head."

I signal the waiter for the bill and handed him my credit card. "Okay, tell her I'll be there."I shut the phone and looked at my mom her face worried.

"Mom we have to go."

When I got there the doctor told me that Ana had a miscarriage she was six weeks along. I left her in the room since she is sleeping.

I sat outside the room burrying my face to my hands.

I am beyond angry right now. Angry at myself for being such an ass, angry at Ana for missing her shot now she was pregnant and lost the baby. But I think the baby is not meant to be, I mean I would want to have a baby but not yet, I am not ready yet. Some part of me is lost, is it because of the baby? It's not like it's a a full grown baby yet...

"I heard what happened." I looked up and see Quinn standing in front of me. "I'm sorry. I know you must be devastated and angry right now. I know because that's what my husband looked like when we lost our baby."

I looked away. "This wouldn't have happened...there would be no loss if she didn't forget to take her shot."

"Contraception fail sometimes Christian. I feel sorry for you, I may not know you well yet but I am, I understand you. But you should know that when your wife wakes up and she know what happened...her world will shatter, it's worse than having a guy break up with her. She'll be angry, sad, pitiful and will feel unloved she might have go suicidal. That girl doesn't deserve to be like that, that's why she has a husband that will support her through good and tough times, a shoulder to cry on..." She explained in a very gentle voice I feel like every negative emotions in my body are slowly seeping out.

"You are so amazing." I told her she smiled a little, I grabbed her face and kissed her.

After the kiss she excused herself and head to her office, I don't know everything changes in me I'm calmed.

When I kissed her I see fireworks. Not like a spark of electrocution I felt with Ana, but a fireworks that when I opened my eyes it's just her and everything else is loud, clear and beautiful.

When Ana woke up and the doctor told her what happened, she break down and cry.

"I'm sorry...I'm so sorry..." She said through sobs I didn't know who she was saying sorry to, but I hugged her and comfort her.

It's been a hell of a time when we got home, when she saw the stairs she slipped off she cried, she cried all night and refused to eat.

Her mom was the one to convince her to move on and we had a heart to heart talk.

She told me that she will be more understanding when it comes to me.

I feel relieved when everything went okay for me and Ana, but the spark is not there anymore.

While I the office I sent Dr. Quinn a message

Me: everything is back to normal. Thanks to you. Lunch today?

After a minute she replied.

Quinn: sure I love Japanese.

Me: great! I know a Japanese restaurant.

We had a nice japanese cuisine and laugh at her doctor jokes.

"Quinn I like you." I told her.

She looked at me the cast her eyes to her lap. "I'm married Christian."

"So am I."

"Why? Why are you doing this?"

"Because...I'm not happy with my wife anymore."

"I have a husband."

"Do you like me Quinn?" I asked her and she slowly nodded. "Then let's keep our relationship a secret, that way I we wouldn't have to hurt them."

After that we agreed to meet every weekdays, since she always tell her husband that she's on OT.

She's amazing, good in bed too very demanding not shy. She's not shamed of her body in fact proud of if she's not insecure and we have a lot in common.

Back to reality.

It has been 3 months since Ana came back and we started her business, turns out it's very successful so we opened few beaches in Seattle and two in New York. Ana is so smart, I never knew that she has a business bone in her.

I still see Quinn, I told her that I have to minimize our meeting cause I didn't want Ana to suspect, and I don't want it to come down to that cause I don't wanna leave her. That worked.

Trust is I really want to be with Ana right now, like before she beguile me.

She's my wife now matter what I did she doesn't know it and I want to make her feel loved right now and I wanted something from her.

That is why I prepared a nice dinner for us. I asked Gail to teach me how to cook.

Ana came in with Sawyer. "Hi Christian. Wow smells good."

I pulled out a chair for her and she sits down. "Thanks." I took a sit across her.

In the middle of dinner I decided to man up and tell her what I wanted to. "Ana I wanna have a baby." I blurted out.

She looked at me like I said something offensive. "What?"

I exhaled. "I said I wanna have a baby. Let's start a family. I mean it's almost two years now...I think we are ready to have a baby."

She lean back to her chair and cross her arms and looked at me with a raised brow. "Well I'm not."

Did I heard that right? "What did you say?"

"You are ready to have a baby Christian I am not."

"But why? Before you told me that we should try again. What has changed?" I sipped from my wine.

"Yes I told you we should try again and you snapped at me and walked out at me." She paused closing her eyes trying to calm herself. "Look, you might be feeling strange right now. Maybe something you saw or something, but you are not ready Christian."

"Ana you are... You are hurting me right now. "

"Hurting? I am hurting you Christian? Of for Fucks sakes. Am I not? Look how selfish you are, have you thought about what I would feel when you asked me that? I am hurt, because you just reminded me of a child I lost. I tried so hard to forget about the miscarriage, I succeeded but you just reminded me of it and how you changed after that. I think you blame me I think you blame me for everything."

"Now what if we have a baby, and the baby did something that pissed you off, would you scream at him like 'why did you have to come to my life? Why did you have to come so early, why?! ' would you do that to him like you did with me?"

"So give me a favor stop with this crap or I'm going to leave you." She stood up and head to the bedroom slamming the door shut.

I just sat there staring to the space she was sitting few seconds ago.

I finished my drink and I called Quinn. 


End file.
